


Say You're Sorry

by Sorry_I_Mumble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Crying Dean Winchester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sams gets a little mean, Whipped Cream, a little OOC Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorry_I_Mumble/pseuds/Sorry_I_Mumble
Summary: Things have been tense in the bunker lately with the world going to shit, so it's no wonder the boys are arguing. This time though Sam takes things a little to far throwing some low blows at Dean. Cas comes home to see the damage and maybe fix some things up.





	Say You're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written and FINISHED, and now POSTED! I tend to write them a lot, but they always stay WIPs so I can't really post them. I hope you enjoy, all mistakes are my own. Let me know if I missed anything tagging.
> 
> Teen rated for some cursing and emotional baggage.
> 
> I do not own supernatural or any of the characters, if I did things might be a little different... or a lot different lol 
> 
> Enjoy!

Shouting could be heard from the library in the bunker. With everything around them going to shit, tension was high in the bunker between the boys.

“What do yo want me to say! That I was wrong? You don’t think I know that Sam!”

“I don’t know Dean, I don’t. Just because you admit it doesn't mean your not going to do it again. Your impulsiveness is what gets us in trouble every single time!”

“Oh, so everything is always my fault!” Dean threw his arms up in exasperation.  
At this point they had been arguing for a while and Sam had had enough.  
“Fine! Sure, is that what you want to hear?” Sam stepped closer, getting more in Dean’s space.

Dean puffed up his chest to compensate for the hight Sam had on him. They had always fought and disagreed, but Sam hadn’t been this upset in a long time.

Sam wouldn’t back down. “Your the one who couldn’t let hunting go, I was out, my life was fine. I was happily going to collage with and amazing girlfriend. Your the one who dragged me back because all you can do is take orders. Always ‘yes daddy’ not thinking for your self! Even after dad was gone you needed somebody else to come and tell you what to do, then here comes Cas taking over.”

“Hey! You leave Cas out of this shit!” Dean stepped forward crowding Sam for the first time.

“OH here we go. Cas can never do wrong either, always on the defensive with him, but you could care less about your actions. You guys fuck up, can you at least admit that. It’s been ten years, and here you are still mooning over him. We all know you love him Dean, and nobody cares! Your never going to make a move though are you?”

Deans been stunned into silence. “I don't kn-“ 

“Cut the crap Dean, your being a coward about it, just running away like you always do.” Sam was fuming, steeping more into Dean’s space as he started to back way. At this point Sam was pointing his finger into Dean’s chest backing him up further.

“You get scared, runaway, and then act on impulse and bad shit happens, it always happens! It’s what happened with Kevin, it’s what happened with Charlie!”  
At that name Dean visibly shrank down with a strained gasp leaving his mouth. Tears started to well up in his eyes, but he was determined to not let them fall. He couldn’t give him any satisfaction.

Sam was to angry to see the damage his words were doing to Dean, he yelled on towering over Dean. “What about Mom and Jack, huh? Look at everything they have gone through, that’s not my fault! And now we have another end of the world situations on our hands, and I have to clean it up, like always!” Breathing hard Sam finished his rant more angry than ever.

“I need air,” Sam spun around leaving Dean up against the wall in the library. The door to the bunker could be heard slamming letting Dean breath. Dean slid down the wall, curling in on himself and burying his face in his knees. Now that he was by himself, he let the tears spill. He doesn't let himself cry very often, but after that he figures it was allowable.

*****************

Cas had been gone form the bunker a little more than two weeks working a few cases and leads, but he had finished up early and decides to head back. Usually he would call, but he was already on the road and not too far away.

When Cas got to the bunker, it was quiet. “Hello,” Cas yelled through the bunker. 

With no response Cas continued wondering around the bunker looking for Sam and Dean. As Cas round the corner he heard someone in the library. “Hello?” Sat at the table was Dean, face buried in a book. “Dean?” Cas was worried now, Dean sat there completely still, not responding to him.

“Dean are you alright?” the worry seeping into Cas voice. At that, a long sniffle reached Cas ears. Cas walked to Dean, pushing the book down that was hiding his face. Cas was instantly on edge. Dean wouldn't look at him, face puffy and tears slowly falling down his face. Cas sat down next to Dean, but didn’t know what to do, he had never seen him so upset before. To try and offer some comfort Cas placed his hand over Dean’s own.

“Dean, please tell me whats wrong.” With the pleading sound of Cas voice and his physical comfort Dean finally met his eyes, and Cas heart broke at the sadness in them.

Dean’s first attempt at talking ended in a voice crack and a coughing fit. Cas made an attempt to get up and get him some water, but Dean clung to his hand like a life line, begging him to stay with his eyes.

Dean talked quietly, “Sam and I got into fight, he-he’s right too. I-“ The tears started falling quicker down Dean’s face and his breathing picked up.

“Shhh, its okay, can you tell me what happened?” Cas had both of Deans hands in his now, rubbing his thumb over the backs in a hopefully calming movement.

“Sam is right, it’s always my fault! I’m always a fuck up-“ a sob ended what he was saying. Cas was horrified at that. Why would Sam say something like that? Dean was far from a fuck up, they had all made mistakes, but thats what being human is.

Through labored breathing and sobs Dean kept trying to talk, “Then Kevin, and Charlie, and- and even you!” At that Dean lost it, sobbing loudly and folding in on himself. It broke Cas heart, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled Dean flush to his chest holding him in a cursing embrace.

Dean buried his face in Cas chest muffling his sobs.Cas continued to rub comforting circles on Dean’s back and whispering reassurances into his ear. He could feel Deans tears soaking through his shirt. Cas was angry, how could Sam say such things to Dean! Dean has always had self worth issues and carries around so much guilt for the people they had lost. When Sam got back, he was going to get a talking to, but right now calming Dean down was his first priority.  
Continuing to rub his back and reassurances, Dean started to calm. Loud sobs edging back into sniffles. Dean gave Cas a squeeze and a mumbled ‘thank you’. Cas could’t help the little smile at the corners of his lip. Cas buried his face in Dean’s hair before placing a quick kiss on his forehead. In response Dean snuggles into Cas chest with a contented hum. 

****************  
Sam fucked up big time. He had already been stressed, it had been a bad week, and the nightmares were wrecking his sleep. He had been feeling guilty himself and he took it all out on Dean.

It didn’t take very long for him to calm down once he left the bunker and realize how bad he fucked up. He had only been gone a half hour by the time he got back to the bunker to apologize to Dean. They always fought, but he knew it had been a while since anything like this blew up. Sam would never blame Dean for the things that happened, that’s just what it’s like being in the hunting business.

Sam wanted to find Dean as soon as possible so he checked the last place he left him. As he came around the corner he could hear people in the library. When he saw Cas and Dean his stomach dropped. Dean was clutching onto Cas tightly, face buried in his chest as Cas arms surrounded him rubbing his back. Sam could hear Cas talking lowly to Dean, and sniffles muffled by Cas shirt.

Sam felt terrible, he had obviously affected Dean more than he thought with his words. His stomach was in knots and he needed to get it over with. Sam cleared his throat to alert them of his presence.

Dean didn't look up, but Sam saw him tense. Cas on the other hand was glaring over at Sam, arms tightening around Dean, and puffing his chest out in intimidation. Sam raised his hand in Surender.

“I wanted to talk to Dean.” Cas continued glaring at Sam, stare piercing through him.  
“Why?” Cas asked sternly, anger present in his voice. 

At that Dean finally pulled away from Cas and met Sam’s eyes, face looking hard, but the puffiness and tear stains ruined the tough facade. Dean stood to his full hight, shoulders pulled tight ready for anything Sam had to say.

Cas was still worried, “Dean?”

“It’s alright Cas, I can handle it.” Cas still looked skeptical giving him a worried look. “I’ll meet you in my room right after, we could watch a movie,” Dean shyly suggested.

Cas smiled at Dean excited for whatever they started.”Alright, I’ll go pick something.”Their eyes met with a smile forgetting about Sam in the room. Cas leaned over and pressed a kiss to Dean’s temple. Dean smiled and leaned into the kiss. As Cas went to walk away Dean snatched his hand pulling him back into a chaste kiss. They both melted into the kiss neither wanting to pull away, but Dean needed to talk to Sam.

“Alright see you in a minute” The smile on his face ever present in his voice as well, as he watched Cas walk away towards Dean room.

As Dean turned back around to face Sam the smile was gone, and his face was hard.

“Look, Dean I just wanted to say that I’m really sorry, and I didn’t mean anything I said.” Sam was nervously running his hand through his hair.

Dean was staying quiet, folding his arms across his chest staring at Sam.

“I’m really really sorry, I know I can't take that shit back, but I-“  
“Sam,” Dean sighs dropping his arms, “I’m not going to lie, that shit hurt, and I’m still upset, and I’m sure Cas is going to be mad for a while, but we’ll all get over it. We have fought in the past, and will again, but you can’t do this again. I won’t do this again, okay?”

Sam sighed nodding his head in agreement,” I know, it won’t, I've been thinking about taking some classes to help…”

Dean nodded, “Honestly, I think that would be great, and if you need help with that great, we’ll be there.” Dean then opened his arms, Sam walking in for a hug. “We’re good, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks, again I'm sorry.

“Alright well, chick flick moment over, I'm going to go…” dean trailed off as he pointed over his shoulder.

“Hang out with your boyfriend?” Sam teased. Dean blushed at the B-word bowing his head and nervously rubbing the hair at the base of his neck.

“Um, yeah…I’ll have to get used to that,” Dean said with a slight smile.

“I think you like it more then you're letting,” Sam said with a laugh.

Dean smiled at that, laugh on his lips. “Shut up,” Dean barked with no actual malice behind it. 

Dean walked away feeling much lighter than just a short time ago.

****************

That night Mary and Jack got back from a hunt, and Sam decided to get up early in the morning to make a nice breakfast. Mary and Jack sat at the table with Sam still making pancakes around 10:30. It was much later than either Dean or Cas ever got up into morning. 

That’s when they both walked in squinty eyed and and sleep rumpled. Dean had his ‘dean guy robe’ on and Cas was wearing a pair of Dean’s sweats and old Metallica shirts. They both looked happier than either had in months. Taking a seat at the table together, always sitting closer than necessary, they snatched some pancakes sharing the whipped cream topping. 

Mary and Jack looked between Dean and Cas and then to Sam for answers. Sam just shook his head with a smile. Mary taking the hint cleared hers and Jacks plate and ruffling Dean’s hair before dropping a kiss to the top of his head. Dean looked at his mother smiling, and she ruffled Cas hair next. Her little way of showing her approval and joy for him and Cas.

Dean took advantage of Cas distraction with his mother and plopped whipped cream on Cas nose. “Dean!” Cas whirled around with his brows furrowed trying to suppress his smile. 

Dean brought his finger up to Cas nose wiping the cream off and the licking his finger. Cas followed Dean’s finger to his mouth, staring down at his lips. Dean rose up to place a quick kiss to his nose, and a chaste one to his lips. Cas pulled Dean close again by the front of the robe, depending the kiss. 

As they kissed, everyone around them disappeared. They had a feeling the honeymoon phase would last a long time with them. Some kissing and cuddling is all they had gotten to so far, but couldn't wait for their relationship to progress… 

Everyone in the kitchen took the hint and left the new lovers to themselves in the kitchen, but not before Mary could snap a picture of her happy boys.

*********  
Three months later Dean and Cas had been sharing a room together, having date nights, and being the happiest they have ever been. Sam has been going to anger management classes and has been happier himself. Jack now officially thought of Dean as a second dad, and Claire was more than satisfied with the out come even if she said it with few words. Mary got the picture of them developed and framed, and it sits lovingly on Dean and Cas side table.

**Author's Note:**

> If your reading this, then you probably read what was above, maybe... what did you think?
> 
> Thanks for making it this far, KUDOS and Comments always appreciated. I'm alway open to anything I can improve upon so don't be shy!


End file.
